


Second Impressions

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  You've been waiting to see Edward for a long time. <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa holds all the cards; I've just got the joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Impressions

The sight of his blond head sets your heart racing. He’s standing sideways to you, hands in his pockets, a familiar pose, even if the tuxedo seems strange. His hair is in a ponytail, not the braid you remember. You think it suits him; makes him look more mature. When he was a kid, you’d hated your attraction to him. You weren’t a perv. But now, he’s taller, broader, comfortable in his own skin in a way that makes him that much more luscious. 

Unconsciously, you lick your lips, waiting for him to turn, to see you. You’ve taken special care tonight; your uniform is freshly cleaned and brushed, your buttons shined. Your shoes glow when the light hits them. It’s not just the inauguration of Fuhrer Grumman; you want to make a good impression on Edward Elric. 

Edward’s smile widens, and you suck in a breath at the sight of it. He greets Hawkeye, chatting with her as you begin to make your way over. Hawkeye nods at whatever he says, and then they both glance toward you. 

Your heart leaps for a second - _is my fly open? My hair all right? My breath, should I have eaten a mint?_ \- and your stomach warms at the brilliance of Edward’s smile. He stretches out a hand, and, mouth drying, you realize. 

A pretty blonde moves closer, taking Edward’s hand, nestling against his side. Now you see the sparkle of a ring on his left hand. His mechanic, you think. His _wife._

He sees you, and that smile fades to one of friendship, and all your dreams collapse at your feet. You make yourself grin, crossing that last short distance to something you know you’ll never have, and the girl who does. 

She sure as hell better appreciate it.


End file.
